The Battle of Utapau
'The Battle of Utapau '''was one of the last battles between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This battle proves a major Republic victory as General Grievous, the leader of the Droid forces on the planet, was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Battle Kenobi lands on Utapau After three years of fighting, many members of the Confederacy had been killed, including Count Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant. With Dooku dead, General Grievous was put in charge of the droid army. The Jedi Council came to the conclusion that killing Grievous would end the war. After word got out that Grievous was on Utapau, Obi-Wan Kenobi flew to the planet with a fleet of Venator-class Star Destroyers, carrying an army of the 212th Attack Battalion and a division of the 501st Legion, sent to set up perimeter defenses around Hangar 10. As the clone army stayed in the fleet, Obi-Wan flew down to Pau City to learn more of Grievous' presence. He was greeted by Tion Medon. Engaging in a small conversation, observed by one of Grievous' Magmaguards, Tion revealed that his people had been taken hostage by Grievous and his droid army. Obi-Wan advised him to tell his people to seek shelter and if he had warriors, use them to assist the Republic when they raid the city. Obi-Wan told R4-G9 to tell the clone army to land their forces while Kenobi stayed to search for Grievous. Dueling Grievous Obi-Wan sneaked into Hangar 10 of the Lucrehulk core ship ''Unlimited Project, where Grievous was holding a meeting for the Separatist council, where the council was being informe by Grievous that he was moving them to the planet Mustafar, having expected the Republic to attack. After the council left, Obi-Wan jumped down from a platform and was surrounded by battle droids. Grievous sent his MagmaGuards to kill him, but Obi-Wan quickly disposed of them. The droids prepared to fire, but Grievous told them he would kill Obi-Wan himself. Obi-Wan accepted the challenge and Grievous split his arms into four separate appendages and activated his four lightsabers. Grievous approached Kenobi and started attacking him with his lightsabers. Obi-Wan was briefly overwhelmed but finally cut off one of Grievou's hands. Shocked, Grievous tried to attack again but his other hand was cut off as well. As they continued to duel, Commander Cody and the 212th Attack Battalion flew down in gunships to attack. Clone reinforcements A large number of clone troopers entered the Unlimited Projection and exchanged fire with the battle droids. As the droids battled the clone troopers, Grievous prepared to attack Kenobi again, telling him that even with an army, he was doomed. Kenobi responded by force pushing Grievous into the air, causing him to lose his lightsabers. Grievous crawled to his wheel bike and retreated, running over several clone troopers and even a battle droid. Obi-Wan called his varactyl, Boga, and chased Grievous while the clone troopers continued to battle the droids, destroying the Separatist power complex and capturing several security posts in the process. As Kenobi chased Grievous into the lower levels of the city, he dropped his lightsaber, which was found by Commander Cody. Grievous' death Obi-Wan chased Grievous through Pau City, passing many clone troopers and battle droids. Obi-Wan finally caught up to him and jumped on his speeder bike. Grievous attempted to repel him with a electrostaff and then reached for his gun, but Obi-Wan knocked him off the bike and they landed on a platform near Grievous' ship, Soulless One. The two got up and Kenobi knocked Grievous down with his electrostaff and zapped him, but was kicked away. Grievous then attacked him and quickly gained the upper hand. Obi-Wan, during their fight, pried apart Grievous' armorplast before he was knocked away. Obi-Wan kicked Grievous' leg but only injured himself, and Grievous grabbed him by the collar and threw him away to the end of the platform. As Obi-Wan struggled to get back up, Grievous grabbed the electrostaff and prepared to knock Kenobi off the platform. However, Obi-Wan used the force to pull Grievous' gun to him. Just as Grievous was about to strike, Obi-Wan shot him in his internal organs several times. Grievous collapsed, dead, and Obi-Wan threw away the gun in disgust. Grievous' death was reported to the Jedi Council. The battle continues Despite the death of General Grievous and the capture of Hangar 10, the droid army continued to fight and killed many clone troopers. However, the Republic still had an advantage and Republic gunships flew down, delivering more troops and firing at the battle droids. All Terrain-Tactical Enforcers, assisted by AT-RTs, Juggernauts and Hovertanks, cut through the droid army. The Republic was also assisted by the Utapau Security Force and the Utapau Skyforce. The Republic took over many command posts and the droids were hammered into submission. Order 66 Obi-Wan, riding on Boga, assisted the clone troopers in their battle and met up with Commander Cody. Obi-Wan told Kenobi to move his army to the higher levels of the city. Cody then returned Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Shortly afterwards, Emperer Palpatine called Cody via hologram, and ordered him to execute Order 66. Commander Cody obeyed and ordered one of the AT-TE's to fire on Obi-Wan, who was ascending to the Separatist headquarters. Obi-Wan was knocked off the cliff by the gunfire and was sent plummetting into a lake, along with Boga. Boga resurfaced, but Obi-Wan didn't and the clone troopers assumed he was killed by the fall. However, Obi-Wan had secretly survived and evaded the clone troopers before flying away in Grievous' Soulless One. Category:Clone Wars battles Category:Ground battles